In love with a sinner
by Agni
Summary: Naruto is in love with a sinner, would he give up everything he holds dear for him? Yaoi, ItaNaru, MPreg!


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

In love with a sinner

AN: Hello! This is a one-shot I wrote as a gift to Starsofyaoi.

Warnings: This is yaoi with M-preg so if you don't like it, don't read. Sasuke fans will probably not like this fic. Don't get me wrong, I didn't bash him, he just goes through a lot in this fic.

Pairings: Ita/Naru of course. There are hints of Sasu/Naru.

Xxx

They say that when one is starving, they forget everything but their hunger.

They forget honor, pride, sanity, rationality and logic.

All they remember is the phantom pain in their stomach that slowly drives them insane.

When that painful hunger strikes, one cannot help but take what is offered.

As they say, beggars can't be choosers.

Naruto wondered sometimes that whether the hunger for love was the same. Whether the need for attention and affection was just as blinding at that hunger for food?

That would certainly explain his actions.

After all, man was a social animal. He needed attention, respect, affection, security and most of all, he needed love. He needed all those things to hold onto his sanity.

Because if he didn't have them that inky darkness caused by solitude would consume him and destroy him.

Sometimes he wondered why having friends was never enough. Why was it essential to have a family? Why was it so essential to have some who shared the same blood and the same name to make him feel less alone, less abandoned?

Of course, there were no answers to those questions for a person like him, a person who didn't know the meaning of love, safety and belonging. The whole concept of family was alien to him. He didn't understand it because he never had it.

He was starving. He was hungry for love no matter where it came from.

Uchiha Itachi wasn't someone who would let that opportunity pass.

The man whose name was synonymous with Satan proved to be his savior. He became his lifeline. Naruto couldn't help but submit to the pleasure that beautiful body gave him for he was starving. Those chilling hands chased away the emptiness; those thin lips brushed away his invisible tears. That agony of being loved by Itachi was as sweet to him as aged wine.

It didn't matter that he slept with the enemy because for a moment Itachi was the only one who quelled his hunger.

He didn't know when that need turned into want, when that want became desire and when that desire morphed into love.

He didn't know and he didn't care.

He had become a slave to that man's caresses, letting Itachi dominate him, letting him relish the fact that he had the vessel of the mighty Kyuubi dancing to his tune. After so many years of living a life as barren as a desert, Naruto was tired.

He could list down various reasons to hate the man that was now standing in front of him. From his bloodstained finger to those hollow eyes, Itachi was covered from head to toe in sin. Yet Naruto couldn't bring himself to hate him. Not when his heart still ached for Itachi's touch.

"The Uchiha line will not continue Naruto-kun." He spoke, that delicious voice was so bland, so monotonous. His eyes shifted just a little to look at the bundle in his arms.

Naruto looked down at the precious cargo cradled in his embrace. A small child with inky black hair and glorious blue eyes looked back at him. He understood what Itachi meant. He understood what the missing-nin was here for.

Itachi wished to kill his own son.

Naruto smiled to himself, looking down at his son, a son born from his own body.

Uchiha Arashi.

The Konoha village that had despised him throughout his life was now welcoming him with open arms just because of this child. The child who they thought was Sasuke's son.

How wrong they were.

Naruto silently walked up to Itachi and carefully placed Arashi on the wooden floor at his lover's feet. His heart ached to part with his son but his also knew that Arashi had a long life to live. Naruto knew with all his heart and soul that Itachi wouldn't be able to kill his son, even though he didn't hesitate to slaughter his kin.

"Go ahead. I shall see if you can even lift a finger against him with the intention to harm him." He whispered with utmost confidence as he stood and distanced himself from them.

His heart thundered in his chest but he held himself back. Itachi and Arashi were the only two people he loved. Both of them meant a lot to him and even though he knew that Itachi would someday die at the hands of Sasuke, he wasn't prepared to face Arashi's death.

Gracefully, Itachi knelt beside Arashi and looked down at the squirming child. Those bright cerulean eyes so similar to Naruto's yet to different peered at him curiously. Chubby hands emerged from the thick blanket and reached for him but Itachi didn't move. The child seemed somewhat disappointed that he didn't respond because his enchanting eyes seemed to wander off in search of his other parent.

The kunai Itachi had grasped to kill his son stopped a safe distance away. He looked at his trembling arm in confusion, willing it to move but it wouldn't. Cerulean eyes of his son looked at him again and then those wandering orbs focused on the sharp weapon in his grasp.

His son immediately tried to reach for it. As though the lethal kunai was a play toy his father brought for him. Those chubby fingers covered with skin so fragile almost grasped the blade. Itachi swiftly moved it away without a second thought.

He didn't want that innocent skin harmed.

His son coed in disappointment, those tiny lips trembling, ready to voice his protest. He wanted that pointy thing that glittered in light. Itachi quickly moved the kunai out of his son's sight and lifted his head to meet Naruto's amused gaze.

"He is your son Itachi. The son you unknowingly sired. Can you really bring yourself to kill him?" Naruto questioned in all seriousness, holding his gaze firmly with his hooded eyes. "Look at him." Naruto said, his voice taking on a slightly desperate note. Itachi complied and found himself trapped by large and beautiful eyes of his only child.

As Itachi stared at the small child, so helpless and defenseless in front of him, he couldn't stop himself from reaching out. The moment his callused fingers brushed against that soft cheek he felt something stir in him.

It was an instinctual urge to protect.

The sight of his son left him helpless for his instincts as a father wouldn't let him harm the child. Absently, he watched as that little hand fisted around his finger in an impressive grip. He was slowly guiding his finger to his mouth much to Itachi's amusement. It was as though the little guy didn't want him to notice that his finger was his next toy.

Itachi reached out with his unoccupied arm and petted his son, marveling the silken texture of the child's hair. He was rewarded with a beaming smile that nearly managed to bring out his own answering smile.

He realized that he was now a father even though everybody believed that the child in front of him was Sasuke's son.

"What is his name?" Itachi question; still enchanted by the small actions of his son. Naruto approached them and sat down beside him with a smile on his handsome features. "Uchiha Arashi."

Itachi looked at Naruto from the corner of his eyes. Arashi… he knew that name. "I named him after my father. Sasuke didn't approve of it but I gave him no choice. I was the one who gave birth to him after all."

Itachi raised a brow at that. Why would Sasuke object to that name? To be named after the fourth Hokage was a great honor. He turned to look at his lover when Naruto chuckled. "He had already thought of a name for his first son. He was very angry when I named him Arashi. What do you think Itachi? Arashi is your son after all."

Itachi looked down thoughtfully, smirking a little when he saw his son sucking on his finger. "Fitting name." he murmured as he lifted the boy in his arms, unused to holding such a delicate creature. Judging by the amused chuckle he got from his lover, he could only conclude that he looked just as awkward as he felt. However, he couldn't deny the satisfaction of having his own offspring in his arms.

He bent his head slightly and buried his nose in the infant's hair. "He's eight months old." Naruto whispered as he leaned against his shoulder. The blonde was looking at his son with happiness glowing in his eyes. "When I first found out about him I was scared. That bastard fox enjoyed tormenting me and decided that if I had a child my life would get even worse."

Itachi frowned at the blonde head resting on his shoulder. "I even considered leaving Konoha for a moment. That night I was so confused and helpless that went to the nearest sake house and drowned a mission's worth of money in that junk. When I woke up I found myself naked on your brother's bed. Convenient wouldn't you say?" Naruto chuckled dryly while Itachi narrowed his eyes. He wasn't comfortable with that. He didn't want anyone else to touch Naruto, not even his brother should have that privilege. No one but him was allowed to touch Naruto.

"I never intended to tell him about the child Itachi." He reached forward and caressed Arashi's cheek lovingly. "Tsunade-baa-chan was ready to keep it a secret for me but Sakura had to interfere. She went straight to Sasuke and told him I was pregnant. She said something about him taking responsibility for his actions. The teme was on top of the world."

The older Uchiha narrowed his eyes when he noticed the affection for Sasuke in Naruto's voice. When he said _teme, _it sounded like an endearment. Itachi didn't say anything.

He would have taken Naruto with him since he was now alone. Akatsuki had been disbanded ever since the leader was killed. He was living a normal somewhat isolated life. But he didn't want to put Naruto through that trouble. He didn't want his son to be raised like that.

With Sasuke and Naruto, Arashi had a chance to live a normal life. Oddly enough, he was content with that thought. In a way Sasuke was having his revenge. He had taken away Sasuke's family and now his otouto was taking away his.

His arms unconsciously tightened around Naruto.

Naruto looked at him questioningly, puzzled by the possessive gesture. Itachi had never touched him when it didn't lead to sex. He was the one to touch, caress, hug and kiss while Itachi just let him, without responding.

Sometimes it was disappointing but it didn't matter. Not to him. The mere sight of Itachi was enough for him and he wasn't going to make any demands.

Itachi looked at the sapphire ring adorned on Naruto's ring finger and frowned. The color of the gem matched Naruto's eyes perfectly. He reached forward and traced the intricate designs that adorned it. Sasuke must have utilized a fortune for that ring.

"He is your husband now?" Itachi questioned, feeling oddly disinterested.

Naruto laughed and shook his head, "No… not yet at least. Not until my Hokage training is over."

Itachi raised a brow at that. Ignoring the sleeping child who was comfortable on his lap, he turned to his lover. The blonde haired Anbu smirked at his expression. "Yep… they finally believe that I do more good than harm. The younger generation replacing the older one helps. It also helps that the old farts of the council are dead."

Abruptly, Itachi grabbed a fistful of silky blonde hair and brought those smirking lips to his. He indulged himself; it had been long since he had tasted his lover's lips. Slowly, he let his tongue trace a bloodied spilt on Naruto's bottom lip. His tongue curiously probed it causing Naruto groan. Heat was steadily building inside of him and he diligently ignored it.

How long had it been since in had allowed himself to drown in his lover's warmth? How many months since he tasted that spice or felt that petite body against his own?

With a groan, he pulled Naruto's head forward, ignoring the pained gasp coming from him. His grip on Naruto's blonde locks was vicious but it didn't matter. He would have taken Naruto then and there if it weren't for the sleeping child on his lap. That didn't stop him from devouring Naruto's mouth. He smirked when Naruto let out a low moan that was laden with desire.

Bittersweet… that was the only way he could describe the kiss. There was an alien taste in Naruto's mouth. A hint of sweet and mint that opposed to the normal spice he was used to. His otouto had touched his lover.

Anger burned in his veins but he held himself back knowing that Naruto would sense it easily. It was difficult to hide things from his perceptive lover. Naruto may seem foolish but he was very good at reading people.

He wasn't successful. Naruto pulled back from him and looked at him with concerned eyes. Slender fingers cupped his face in silent question and Itachi frowned. Naruto seemed out of his reach now. Soon enough, Naruto would belong to his brother but that would not stop him from having his blonde.

He knew that Naruto loved Sasuke to an extent. He loved him enough to marry him but he didn't love Sasuke as much as he loved Itachi. Naruto didn't need to tell him, he already knew. His lover was an open book to those he trusted, and oddly enough, Naruto trusted him. More than he trusted everyone else.

Perhaps it was because Naruto knew he would never judge him. Itachi wouldn't judge him if his slaughtered an entire village or if he performed a heroic act. In Itachi's eyes the image of Naruto would never change.

Perhaps that was why Itachi was allowed to see Naruto without all his elaborate masks. May be that was why he was able to see that man underneath that happy surface. There wasn't much difference between the mask and Naruto's real personality. Only, underneath the mask sadness and loneliness were more defined in those clear eyes. Naruto made no effort to conceal the wisdom that he earned from living a harsh life.

That is what attracted Itachi to Naruto. His lover would be able to survive any situation; no matter how harsh it is because he never knew otherwise. There was no one to protect him. Unlike his foolish little brother, Naruto didn't take things for granted. Naruto anticipated change and knew that change would not necessarily be good.

That was what made Naruto a good candidate for the Hokage's post.

He felt his anger slowly dissolve into nothingness as he looked in his lover's eyes. Smiling slightly, Naruto stood up and took Arashi from his lap. Itachi followed as the blonde walked out of the room and entered a small nursery.

After placing the near silent baby in the crib Naruto smiled, "He was up all night yesterday. Poor guy… had a horrible stomach ache. It took me hours to figure that out." Turning to Itachi he asked, "Do you want something to eat? It is almost dinner time."

"Hn." Naruto shook his head and chuckled at the response. "I swear; you and Sasuke are the same."

Itachi frowned at looked at Naruto questioningly. The blonde closed the door behind him and headed for the kitchen to cook something for them. "Both of you talk less, both of you don't like to confess your weaknesses. And both of you are very possessive and dominating."

Itachi tensed and narrowed his eyes on his blonde lover. _Possessive and dominating?_

How far had Sasuke taken their relationship? He grasped Naruto's wrist in and vice like grip and pulled the startled man to him. "Have you had sex with him after that drunken escapade of yours?" He watched as Naruto's eyes widened and he flushed adorably. Scowling at him, the blonde shook his head, "No… not yet."

_Not yet…_

Itachi's eyes narrowed further as he pushed his blonde against the counter.

"Itachi?" Naruto's frown of disapproval intensified his anger. He leaned forward, trapping the young blonde between his body and the kitchen counter. He He

"Not ever"

It took a few moments for Naruto to comprehend what Itachi meant. Scowling, he pushed against the Uchiha's chest, "You're not being reasonable."

Itachi didn't care. Frowning at the blonde, he lifted that sharp chin to examine his lover's calming eyes. Determination and defiance, two of his lover's most admirable traits were now annoying him to no end. He didn't understand why his lover was so insistent on continuing this charade.

Itachi knew that Naruto was doing this for the sake of their son Arashi. He didn't want Arashi to be detested and ignored as he had been.

Naruto sighed when he got no response from his lover. "You were the one who said that our relationship wouldn't last. You disappeared for more than a year's time, what was I supposed to do?"

"You were supposed to wait." Itachi replied with narrowed eyes. He was making it difficult for Naruto and he himself didn't understand why. Keeping Naruto and a child with him will make him more vulnerable, weaker. That was something he couldn't afford. And yet, he didn't like the thought of letting Naruto go. He didn't like the thought of Sasuke touching something which was his.

He lowered his head to brush his lips against skin of Naruto's neck. Naruto's growl of warning did nothing to discourage him.

Naruto frowned at Itachi and sighed. He knew that he had already lost the argument. He knew he shouldn't be wearing Sasuke's ring right now but things had escalated beyond his control.

No one listened to him. Not even Sasuke. The younger Uchiha was so eager to start a family with him that he had managed to get even Tsunade on his side.

He wrapped his arms around Itachi tightly and dug his face into his chest. "Yes… may be I was supposed to wait. What could I do Saiai? I was confused. Sakura and Ino did a good job in spreading the news. Sasuke was adamant. Tsunade was trying to get me to settle down."

He could feel Itachi's lips press against his forehead and sighed. Bitterness formed up within his chest as he fisted his hands, "What you did was unforgivable Itachi. The murder of your own kin for whatever reasons is not justified and yet I love you." He looked up into those frightening eyes that were calm and blank. "I love you but we have a son to consider here. You are a criminal and he is innocent. He shouldn't live the life of a missing nin and you know it."

"He is my son." Itachi said with a raised brow. Narrowing his eyes at Naruto he continued, "And you are _my _lover not Sasuke's." Naruto winced when Itachi grabbed his chin in a bruising grip, "I am capable of taking care of him, and I have more than enough resources to take care of both of you."

"Itachi…"

The older Uchiha tightened his grip on his jaw, "You have a decision to make Naruto-kun."

"How do you plan on doing this?" Naruto asked, looking into Itachi's eyes, praying that he would stop being so stubborn.

"By killing all three of us."

Xxx

Sasuke frowned as he spotted the Kakashi's silhouette outside his window. Groaning in slight dismay, he looked at the watch. '_What the hell does Kakashi want this early in the morning?_'

He narrowed his eyes and glared as Kakashi opened the window and slipped in. He was about to question his former sensei but stopped himself when he saw the grim expression in a single visible eye. He felt his heart beat quicken at the stare. He had never seen his teacher look so serious at the same time sad. Kakashi was capable to hiding what he truly felt. Not even Naruto could read their former sensei.

He knew something was wrong the moment that grey eye flashed in pain.

"Kakashi?" He prodded carefully. He was unsure whether he wanted to hear what Kakashi wished to say.

"Sasuke. We have a meeting with Tsunade-sama…" The older Jounin sighed and dug his hands into his pockets. Sasuke dreadfully noted the lack of his former sensei's favorite book. "It's about Naruto and Arashi."

Sasuke's heart throbbed painfully in his chest and he placed a palm over it. He knew Kakashi wasn't going to say anything else so he tried to distract himself by finding his day clothes and putting them on. He tried and failed to ignore the growing dread in his heart.

Sasuke started when he felt Kakashi grasping his shoulder comfortingly. That gesture only served to increase his panic.

He didn't even notice when disappeared and reappeared just outside Tsunade's office. He did notice that they were not alone. Sakura was standing in a corner with a concerned expression on her soft features. Neji was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and Shikamaru was beside him. Ino was with Hinata while Choji and Kiba were talking softly to Shino. Lee was quietly watching everyone while Tenten tried to start a conversation with Sakura.

Kakashi was just about to knock on Tsunade's door when Iruka opened it. The Chunnin's face was ashen, his eyes bloodshot. His expression was enough to send all of them into panic. Sasuke pushed past him, straight into the office. He wanted to know what was going on. Others followed him.

Tsunade's expression caught them off guard. Her eyes were glaring at Sasuke, there was accusation in them but the Uchiha didn't understand why. He could tell that their Hokage had cried just moments before they entered the room.

They all waited, none of them daring to speak. Sakura came up to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. He didn't relax under the gesture; he couldn't relax until he knew that his blonde and his son were alright.

Tsunade sighed and closed her eyes. "While the Anbu were patrolling they spotted a building that was on fire. It was the very same building where Naruto had moved into but a few weeks ago."

Everyone in the room stilled at the revelation. Sasuke took a step forward but Kakashi held him back. "In the wreak of Naruto's new apartment we found three corpses. It was obvious that there had been a fight. The entire apartment had been surrounded by a chakra barrier that prevented others to notice the activity inside the house." With another sigh Tsunade continued, "According to investigations, the first person killed was an 8 month old baby boy by the name of Uchiha Arashi."

Sasuke's eyes widened as he stumbled back. Sakura chocked on a sob and was drawn into Lee's arms. Kakashi grasped Sasuke's elbow to keep him from reacting violently. The reaction from others went unnoticed for Tsunade focused on Sasuke. She was worried about how the news would affect him.

"We also found the corpse of Uzumaki Naruto. He killed Arashi's killer but was caught in the last attack and it took his life too." Tsunade paused, she sent a stern look to Kakashi and the Jounin held Sasuke tighter. "The third corpse we found was that of Uchiha Itachi. He had used Amaterasu to kill your son and Naruto. Sasuke and there is evidence that Naruto used Rasengan to kill your brother but we are not certain. The only thing recognizable on Naruto was his engagement ring."

Sasuke's voice trembled as he spoke, "Are you saying that my entire family was killed by Itachi once again?"

Tsunade silently placed a half-melted ring on her desk and nodded.

Silence blanketed the entire room. Sakura had her face buried in Lee's chest while Neji escorted Hinata out of the office. Everybody in the room was struggling to contain their emotions but the impact of the news was most profound on Sasuke.

The younger Uchiha was on his knees, staring blankly at the ground. His entire frame was trembling in rage and sorrow. Revenge and Itachi were the farthest from his mind now. All he could think of was the blonde man that held a small mischievous bundle in his arms.

His Naruto was dead and he could do nothing.

All these years of training had amounted to nothing!

The light of his life, the only person who had ever given him true happiness was now dead and he didn't know what to do.

He felt his world crumbling. His heart was throbbing in his chest and he became aware of the acute loneliness he felt.

Itachi had taken everything precious to him once again.

He wasn't aware of anything around him. He never felt Sakura's arms go about him. He never felt the burning feel of tears sliding down his cheeks. All he could feel was that hollowness inside of him.

-

-

-

-

Xxx

-

-

-

-

A young boy walked down the snow clad streets of Yukigakure with a large pleased smile on his face. The proud insignia of Hidden Snow adorned his new forehead protector. Many of the villagers smiled and waved at him as he passed by, some ruffling his hair and congratulating him.

The child was the first prodigy Hidden Snow had seen in years. The bright eyed, cheerful boy was one heck of a ninja and he managed to win the hearts of many just by his personality.

He hurried along the crowded streets to the borders of the village where his home was located. He just couldn't wait to tell his parents that he had graduated early. Dodging his fellow villagers with ease he finally found himself in front of a relatively big house. Grinning excitedly, he opened the shoji door.

"Tadaima." He called out as he removed his sandals

"Okaeri" A low, soft voice responded. He dashed into the living room to see his father having tea and reading some scroll.

"Tousan! Guess what!" His father kept the scroll aside and looked at him with a perfectly cut brow raised in question. He scrambled his father's side, "I graduated early! I was the highest ranking student in my batch! I got the rookie of the year scroll! See…" he pointed at his forehead protector, "I am a genin now."

His father smirked and tapped his forehead with two fingers. "Well done musuko."

"Yes… congratulations Arashi-kun." Both father and son turned to the new comer. Arashi sprang to his feet and ran to his other parent with a beaming smile. "Daddy! You're back from the mission."

"Hai Musuko-kun and I see you have improved. Why don't you go clean up and then tell us all about your day?" Arashi nodded enthusiastically before running off to his room.

Naruto chuckled and turned to look at Itachi. "He is becoming more and more like you."

The Uchiha smirked before pulling his lover to him, "He still reminds me of you, only twice as loud and mischievous." Naruto chuckled before accepting Itachi's kiss.

Naruto wound his arms around Itachi's neck and smiled into the kiss and his lover's hands slipped from his waist to his back and then beyond. It was obvious that Itachi had missed him while he was on a month long mission. He wondered briefly, how Itachi managed to handle their hyperactive son for an entire month without his assistance.

He sighed as they parted and kept his head on Itachi's chest, savoring in the familiar feel of his lover's arms wrapped around him. It was ironic how normal their lives had become ever since Itachi had brought them to Yukigakure.

They were paid well and they weren't that famous.

Their lives were so much easier.

Their son's hurried footsteps brought him out of his thoughts as he turned in Itachi's embrace. He smiled when his lover placed his chin on his head after giving him a discrete kiss.

Fortunately, Arashi wouldn't be able to manifest Sharingan at all. Itachi didn't mind, in fact, he was pleased that the bloodline would not pass on from him. However, Arashi didn't need Sharingan. He was a good ninja without it.

Naruto smiled and leaned into Itachi as Arashi babbled on about how he performed all the tests with ease and how all his classmates were jealous. Naruto couldn't help but laugh at his son's overconfidence. Arashi was far from perfect but it didn't matter to either of them. The cheerful boy was able to continue what he had started over a decade ago. He was slowly but surely melting Itachi's heart.

He rarely thought of Konoha, but when he did, his heart would clench in pain.

Even though they didn't know it, he had betrayed them. It disturbed him to imagine how much their stunt would have affected Sasuke. He was immensely pleased when he heard from some follow ninjas that the younger Uchiha had moved on and the Sharingan bearing clan was slowly blooming with the next generation of ninjas.

"Tousan… can I go to meet my friends now? I want to know who all passed." Itachi nodded while Naruto handed Arashi some money. "While you're at it, why don't you buy yourself some weapons? You are a ninja now; you need to have your own set of favored weapons."

Arashi grinned happily and ran out.

He turned in Itachi's embrace once more and smirked slyly, "Now, where were we?"

Itachi returned the smirk, "I believe I was about to show you why you shouldn't take month long missions."

Naruto shivered slightly at the suggestive tone in Itachi's voice. The Uchiha traced his features gently with his lips as he unzipped Naruto's vest. Pushing the heavy garment off his lover's shoulders, he grabbed hold of Naruto's wrist and took him to their room.

His intentions were very clear.

Little changed in the way Itachi made love to him over the eleven years of their relationship but each time Naruto couldn't help but ask for more. Those kisses were familiar and still desired. He never got tired of his lover's soft lips over his.

Itachi removed his clothing in the same manner he did countless of times before. Showering light kisses on the newly exposed skin as his hands worked on removing every piece of cloth that covered his body.

The heat was just as intense as their first time. It was a roaring inferno that surrounded them and swallowed them whole. Naruto was breathless by the time they reached their bed. As always, Itachi's skin was so perfectly pale and it felt like fine silk under his callused fingers.

Rough and passionate was the nature of Itachi's kisses. Naruto moaned and he arched his head backwards as his lover lavished attention on his neck. Wanton desire flooded him as he gave what he got. His fingers danced down Itachi's spine, gasping when his lover responded by nibbling at the sensitive skin below his collar bone. Naruto let his hands drift as they engaged in mind-numbing kisses once again.

The rich taste of his spouse thrilled him as Itachi battled with his tongue. A brief, meaningless quarrel for dominance seemed almost ritualistic to him. Soon the sensations overrode the urge to play and tease. With a slight groan he pulled Itachi to him, digging his fingers into his long, silky hair.

Amongst passionate kisses and burning caresses Naruto draped one leg over Itachi's waist and arched into him. Holding his face in his hands, Itachi devoured his lips drowning him in a sea of emotions. He let his hands wander to savor Itachi's skin as he responded to those questing lips with fervor.

Itachi looked down at his flushed lover before pressing his hips down. As their bodies touched more intimately, his eyes rolled back and he pressed against his lover, pushing him into the soft mattress. Moving against each other, their sweat covered bodies created a dizzying friction, driving Itachi to insanity.

He stopped abruptly and flipped Naruto on his hands and knees. Ignoring Naruto's startled gasp he draped himself over that slender back and took the blonde's ear between his lips. He nearly groaned when his lover pressed against him, silently commanding him to continue.

Digging his face into the back of Naruto's neck Itachi let himself in. He bit the sensitive tanned skin underneath his lips when the heat of his lover became unbearable. Deep within him the coil of desire started to expand making him tremble. The arm supporting Naruto was now quivering under the force of intense sensations.

"Naruto…" he whispered into his lover's ear, grunting slightly as he moved within the tight heat.

Naruto dropped to his elbows as Itachi moved within him. His entire body pulsed in desire and he groaned, digging his face into the pillow to muffle a cry that would have erupted from him. He shuddered as Itachi pulled him back to his chest and rained kisses on his throat. All too soon, his vision clouded and the heat exploded within him. He tossed his head back and let out a silent scream nearly collapsing under the sudden combustion of pleasure. He felt Itachi's grip on his hips tighten and a soft gasp escaped his lover.

He whispered Itachi's name like a prayer, his voice hoarse and breathless. His ragged breaths accompanied by Itachi's grunts broke the silence in the room as he fell onto the bed. Itachi's harsh breathing tickled his neck as the older man collapsed onto his petite form unable to support his own weight.

The strange pleasure filled silence was broken when Itachi chuckled against his back, sending renewed sparks of desire down his spine. Those sweaty yet skilled hands caressed his sides as the man his loved brushed languid kisses against the slight bruises that now decorated his throat.

Naruto sighed into the pillow when he felt Itachi move off him and settle himself by his side. Soon enough, those skilled hands were back on his body. Itachi kissed his head and firmly started rubbing his lower back, a habit he had developed since their first union. Those fingers were like magic that eased away the tension, making his lower back hurt a little less.

Naruto moaned when those fingers found all the right spots, silently encouraging Itachi to continue. His eyes became hooded as he tried to stay awake despite the fact that Itachi's was slowly luring him into sleeping.

He was in heaven.

"Remind me to take on more long term missions…" Naruto murmured lazily as his eyes drifted close. That last thing he heard before the entering into the realm of sleep was Itachi chuckling in amusement against his ear.

Xxx


End file.
